


Il tempo dei ciliegi in fiore.

by Aikamorgan



Category: Free!
Genre: AU in which they broke up, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys In Love, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, OTP Feels, POV Matsuoka Rin, POV Yamazaki Sousuke, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sousuke bisexual, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/pseuds/Aikamorgan
Summary: [AU plottata prima che andasse in onda la terza stagione - canon divergent]Quando Rin - che vive in Australia da anni - scopre che Sousuke sta per sposarsi, non ha dubbi: è arrivato il tempo di tornare a casa.Anche se fare i conti col passato fa male, anche se non ci sono speranze che qualcosa cambi.Rin ha già perso Sousuke una volta e, non ci sono dubbi, non è disposto a lasciare che accada di nuovo. A qualsiasi costo.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, yamazaki - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Il tempo dei ciliegi in fiore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chara (chrk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/gifts).



> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanfiction qualcosa come sette (SETTE ANNI!! Gasp, sono davvero sette anni che shippo questi due scemi?) anni fa e, ad intervalli regolari, mi sono sempre ripromessa che l'avrei finita. Avrei potuto aggiustare alcuni riferimenti al post diploma con ciò che succede nella terza stagione, ma ho deciso di lasciarla così com'era stata concepita. Sono seriamente emozionata, non finisco un racconto per intero da almeno cinque o sei anni (e forse un po' si vede)  
> Spero vi piaccia, i SouRin resteranno per sempre la ship del mio cuore, specie adesso che mi hanno permesso di tornare a scrivere <3
> 
> [se volete una canzone di background con cui leggere, "Say Something" di A great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera ascoltata in loop è ciò che fa per voi]

Il tempo dei ciliegi in fiore.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_  
_I’ll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere, I would’ve followed you_  
_Say something, I’m giving up on you._

(Say something – A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera)

_– Fratellone! Ti è arrivato l'invito di Sousuke, vero?_

_– Invito? Che..._

_– L'invito al suo matrimonio, fra un mese! Ci verrai, vero?_

_– Oh, sì, certo, io... Ci verrò, ovvio._

_– Bene, allora possiamo andare insieme! Sono contenta! Ti conviene prenotare subito, altrimenti non troverai più nessun biglietto._

_– Già. Senti, Gou, devo andare, ho gli allenamenti, okay? Ci sentiamo presto._

***

Rin si infila sotto la doccia e ne gira la manopola dell'acqua con un gesto rabbioso: il suo allenatore l'ha rimandato negli spogliatoi perché non ci ha messo più di dieci minuti a notare come i suoi pensieri fossero tutto meno che concentrati sull’allenamento giornaliero. Certo, che ne sapeva l’uomo della bomba che si era appena abbattuta sulla sua vita?

 _Sousuke si sposa_.

Non saprebbe dire se gli faccia più male l’idea che stia succedendo o il fatto che lui abbia deciso di non metterlo al corrente della sua decisone. A Gou ha infatti preferito non dirlo, ma per lui non c'è stato nessun invito, nessun matrimonio al quale partecipare, per il quale comprare un regalo o andare a scegliere un vestito elegante. Non aveva nemmeno idea del fatto che la sorella avesse continuato a sentirlo regolarmente, Sousuke. Del resto Sousuke è rimasto relegato in una nebulosa di interrogativi dal momento in cui fra loro è finita, ormai sei anni fa.

Come si siano lasciati andare, Rin non sa ancora spiegarselo. I primi mesi dopo il diploma, quando era partito per l'Australia, sembrava facile: c'era la nostalgia, certo, ma combatterla con l'idea che si sarebbero rivisti sembrava una buona strategia e per i primi tempi aveva anche funzionato.

Sousuke aveva iniziato un duro programma di riabilitazione per la spalla, sperando di riuscire a recuperarne l'uso completo per poter poi riprendere l'attività agonistica. In realtà vedeva quel sogno diventare sempre più impossibile, ma ogni volta che si demoralizzava c'era Rin a ricordargli che non valeva la pena arrendersi e che prima o poi avrebbero nuotato di nuovo insieme.

Si illudeva – _si illudevano entrambi_ – che questo potesse bastare, che i loro sogni potessero tenerli uniti, che colmare la distanza fosse facile, che lasciarsi andare a qualche telefonata un po' più spinta potesse sostituire il calore di un bacio.

Poi però era successo che un giorno in cui Sousuke fosse particolarmente nervoso per via della spalla che aveva ripreso a fargli male senza alcun motivo apparente e ci si era messa anche la connessione troppo lenta che disturbava la videochiamata _Skype_ con Rin. A quel punto Sousuke, resosi conto che per lui in quel modo era impossibile continuare e che erano più le cose che si stava perdendo che quelle che la sua storia con Rin gli stava dando e aveva finito per fare una scenata di gelosia solo perché lui era uscito con dei compagni di squadra senza dirgli nulla.

Rin allora, approfittando di una settimana di vacanza, aveva preso il primo aereo per tornare a casa, ma quando si erano rivisti era subito stato chiaro ad entrambi che dipendere dalla tecnologia per stare insieme non poteva essere la soluzione migliore.

Avevano litigato furiosamente e subito dopo fatto l'amore, ma dietro ogni spinta di Sousuke all'interno del suo corpo, Rin aveva sentito rabbia e dolore e frustrazione e non aveva trovato nessun modo per calmare l'agitazione del suo compagno.

– Ti ho già perso una volta, quando eravamo piccoli, Rin. – gli aveva detto Sousuke. – Ma adesso non mi è più così facile lasciarti andare, capisci?

Non era così egoista da chiedergli di scegliere fra lui e la sua carriera, questo non l'avrebbe mai fatto, e Rin lo sapeva benissimo.

Avevano deciso di rimanere amici, con la promessa di riprovare a costruire la loro storia dopo qualche anno, quando le cose si fossero sistemate, e lasciandosi comunque liberi a vicenda di seguire le rispettive strade.

In quel momento era sembrata la soluzione migliore, ma in maniera lenta e inesorabile i contatti avevano cominciato a scemare, le telefonate erano diventate e-mail, le e-mail messaggi sul cellulare e, senza una ragione ben precisa, i messaggi sul cellulare erano diminuiti fino a smettere del tutto.

Rin non aveva reagito benissimo alla cosa: sentiva la mancanza di Sousuke, ma al tempo stesso non sapeva come fare a recuperare il rapporto, e si era lentamente convinto di non essere più _necessario_ nella vita del suo amico, rassegnandosi all'averlo perso del tutto.

Anche i suoi viaggi in Giappone erano diminuiti – sua madre e sua sorella preferivano di gran lunga raggiungerlo in Australia – fino a sparire del tutto, fino a quando la cronologia del suo computer aveva eliminato da solo il sito che consultava per prenotare i biglietti aerei.

Nonostante i fatti sembrino non dimostrarlo, Rin pensa comunque a Sousuke ogni giorno: continua a chiedersi in ogni momento della giornata che cosa stia facendo, se stia bene, se anche lui non senta la mancanza di qualcosa.

Nel suo cellulare sono salvate le bozze di almeno venti messaggi che gli ha scritto senza mai spedirli, tutti diversi, tutti che dicono la stessa cosa: _mi manchi_.

Ora, improvvisa, la notizia che mai si sarebbe aspettato: _Sousuke si sposa_. _Tra un mese._ Chissà da quanto tempo ha una nuova relazione, se ha preso questa decisione. Chissà da quanto tempo lo ha dimenticato o ha fatto finta di farlo, o almeno così lui spera. Fosse meno orgoglioso telefonerebbe di nuovo a Gou per chiederle altri dettagli su questa storia. No, non è questione di orgoglio, lui lo sa benissimo. Ha solo paura che la sorella gli faccia domande a cui non vuole rispondere, a cui non _sa_ rispondere. Le domande che vorrebbe fare a lui sono tante, tantissime, non basterebbe una telefonata ad esaurirle tutte. Non basterebbe e, soprattutto, Rin non sa nemmeno se Sousuke risponderebbe se si decidesse a chiamarlo. Mentre se si trovassero faccia a faccia forse non potrebbe sfuggirgli. Forse sarebbe costretto a rispondergli. Forse farebbe un passo indietro, forse…

C’è un’unica soluzione per sbrogliare tutti i pensieri che gli affollano la mente: tornare a casa qualche giorno e decidersi a parlare con Sousuke. Sembra facile, basterebbe solo prenotare il primo aereo, ma in realtà tornare è quanto di più difficile possa esserci al mondo adesso, per Rin.

Tornare è come un macigno, è affrontare sfide che non si sente all’altezza di superare, è la paura che lui e Sousuke siano troppo diversi per ritrovarsi ancora, è la paura di restare ferito da una realtà che gli fa male già solo immaginare.

Rin non sa se ce la farà, ma al tempo stesso sa che deve farlo: non può lasciare che Sousuke se ne vada _davvero_ in questo modo dalla sua vita. Per questo motivo la prima cosa che fa quando ritorna a casa, è prenotare un biglietto aereo.

Tornare a casa è difficile ma, a volte, è l’unica cosa giusta da fare.

***

La prima cosa che Sousuke nota quando si ritrova davanti Rin – sono passati due anni dall'ultima volta che l'ha incrociato per caso per le vie di Iwatobi, due anni che adesso sembrano di colpo una vita intera – è il fatto che porti ancora la fedina d'argento che avevano comprato insieme subito dopo il diploma.

La seconda è il suo modo di camminare, sempre spavaldo e sicuro, così da Rin che potrebbe riconoscerlo ovunque.

La terza sono i suoi occhi che spavaldi non lo sono per niente e il cui sguardo è ancora in grado di raggiungere il suo cuore anche dopo tutto il tempo che hanno passato senza vedersi.

– _Okaeri nasai_ , Rin. – gli dice semplicemente, porgendogli il pugno in segno di saluto.

– È passato un po’ di tempo, non è vero, Sousuke?

\- Già.

Lo sa benissimo il motivo per il quale Rin è tornato. Non ha bisogno di chiederglielo, né vuole sentirselo dire, anche perché gli toccherebbe dare delle spiegazioni che non riesce a dare nemmeno a sé stesso.

Rin non ha sentito bisogno di annunciarsi e di dirgli che andava a trovarlo. Ha sempre fatto così, perché _sa_ che non è necessario che gli chieda il permesso. Sousuke è contento che questa dinamica non sia cambiata, _almeno questa_. Tutto il resto è così diverso e, ad un tratto sembra anche così sbagliato.

Rivederlo è una sorpresa, ma non troppo: doveva aspettarselo, dopo aver invitato Gou al suo matrimonio e, in fondo, un po’ ci sperava. Rin è l’unico che possa fermarlo dal compiere l’errore più grande della sua vita. Nemmeno lui sa come sia arrivato sul punto di stare per compierlo. Ci ha provato più volte a ricostruire i tasselli di quel pezzo della sua vita in cui tutto era diventato così buio da non riuscire a distinguere nulla. Rin non c’era più, il suo sogno di tornare a nuotare a livello agonistico si era infranto per sempre, lui non aveva nemmeno la forza per provare a trovare altri obiettivi che gli dessero un po’ di pace. Yumiko si è insinuata lentamente fra le crepe della sua anima e pian piano è riuscita a sanare tutte le ferite che si portava dietro. Si è trattato di un balsamo per la sua anima, qualcuno che l’ha amato senza chiedere nulla in cambio, qualcuno a cui è venuto spontaneo offrire parte dell’amore che avrebbe voluto continuare a dare a Rin, se solo non si fossero lasciati.

Sousuke non saprebbe nemmeno dire se la decisione di sposarla l’abbia presa di sua spontanea volontà, se sia stato il naturale punto di arrivo di una relazione che tutto sommato nemmeno gli dispiace così tanto. Sa che le vuole bene, ma sa che non la ama quanto ha amato Rin. Sa che vederla non gli toglie il respiro allo stesso modo di come gliel’ha tolto Rin adesso, presentandosi senza preavviso dopo anni che non si vedevano.

_Rin. Rin. Rin._

Decidono di andare a fare un giro – come i vecchi tempi che non possono più tornare – ma la pioggia li sorprende e li costringe a rifugiarsi in una caffetteria dove, davanti ad un caffè caldo e ad un paio di ciambelle dolci, provano a ricucire le fila di un rapporto che – probabilmente ad entrambi – sembra impossibile aver cercato di rompere del tutto.

– Ti ha più fatto male la spalla? – chiede Rin ad un certo punto, con una prudenza e una delicatezza insolita per uno come lui, come se in fondo sentisse di non avere il coraggio di fargli quella domanda.

– Non tanto. A volte, quando cambia il tempo, si fa un po' sentire, ma non ho più avuto bisogno di mettere il tutore. Ho continuato a fare terapia e pian piano ha smesso di fare male.

_Così come ha smesso di far male la tua assenza._

– Oh... Bene.

Non è _esattamente_ bene, visto che ha dovuto rinunciare al suo sogno, vorrebbe ribattere Sousuke, ma sa che Rin non intendeva essere indelicato.

– Mi piacerebbe nuotare ancora una volta con te. – confessa a bassa voce, come se fosse un segreto o qualcosa di troppo intimo da rivelare ad altri. – Pensi che sia possibile?

– Ma...

– Una sola volta non mi farà male, dai, basterà non forzarla troppo. O ti sei montato la testa da quando fai parte della Nazionale di nuoto e non vuoi più abbassarti ad avere a che fare coi comuni mortali?

Pur di nuotare ancora insieme a Rin, Sousuke sarebbe disposto a spezzarsela per sempre, quella dannata spalla. È un desiderio che ha provato sin dal primo momento che l'ha rivisto, ed è disposto a fare di tutto per realizzarlo.

– Cretino! – ride Rin - Penso di non poterti proprio fermare, vero?

– No, non puoi.

– Perché non andiamo alla Samezuka? Sarebbe bello nuotare lì ancora una volta, non trovi?

– Ma non ci daranno mai il permesso!

– Noi chiediamo, che male c'è?

Adora quando Rin affronta i piccoli e grandi problemi in questo modo, con noncuranza, quasi avesse la capacità di risolvere tutto senza il minimo sforzo. Gli mancano improvvisamente i giorni di scuola, quell'ultimo anno che hanno passato insieme, ad amarsi con la leggerezza e la passione di due adolescenti che scoprono l'amore per la prima volta, senza pensare minimamente che al mondo esista qualcosa in grado di separarli.

Tornare alla Samezuka è un vero e proprio tuffo nel passato: la scuola è piena di facce nuove – alunni, insegnanti e perfino il preside – tanto che in un primo momento i due ragazzi si sentono spaesati.

Rin Matsuoka è un nome importante, alla Samezuka, sia per i successi ottenuti quando nuotava per il club di nuoto, sia perché adesso continua a darsi da fare per diventare sempre più bravo e più forte e dunque il suo nome è famoso quasi a livello nazionale.

I ragazzi che lo conoscono di fama si fermano a guardarlo ammirati mentre passa per il corridoio. Qualcuno un po' meno timido gli chiede l'autografo e Sousuke se la ride mentre Rin si imbarazza per quelle attenzioni inaspettate.

L’uso della piscina non sarebbe normalmente consentito a degli estranei, ma per una volta il preside decide di chiudere un occhio, così Sousuke e Rin, dopo essersi cambiati, fanno il loro ingresso in acqua.

– Mi sembra di aver dimenticato come si fa, sai? – Sousuke si massaggia istintivamente la spalla, sperando che questa non decida di iniziare a fargli male proprio nel momento in cui, anche solo per un attimo, si sta riappropriando del suo antico sogno.

– Impossibile, non si dimentica mai come si nuota! – lo rassicura Rin con un sorriso.

Una volta in acqua, Sousuke si rende conto che l'amico ha ragione: le prime bracciate sono lente ed insicure, ma pian piano riprende ad acquistare familiarità con quello che è stato il suo mondo fino a qualche anno prima.

Si rende conto che Rin cerca in tutti i modi di prevenire ogni suo movimento brusco, e più di una volta lo vede aprire la bocca come se volesse intimargli di stare attento.

– Guarda che non muoio, eh. – gli dice ad un certo punto – Non guardarmi come se stessi per spezzarmi, non sono fatto di vetro. Facciamo una gara?

– Non so, Sousuke, credi che…

Lo vede esitare e quasi lo commuove che Rin si preoccupi per lui in questo modo, solo che non ha voglia di dover fare le cose a metà per via della sua spalla.

– Dai, Rin, per favore. – lo supplica – Voglio che sia una gara vera, non importa se faccio un tempo di merda, davvero. Tanto lo so che non posso batterti.

_Non più, perlomeno._

– Sousuke.

Rin pronuncia il suo nome in un sussurro. Sembra ancora poco convinto, eppure Sousuke vuole mettercela tutta affinché il suo desiderio venga realizzato.

– Ci giochiamo la solita lattina di Soda? – ammicca, facendogli l'occhiolino.

– E va bene. Però promettimi che se ti fa male...

– Non mi farà male, te lo prometto.

Durante quella gara improvvisata, Sousuke ha modo di accorgersi di come i tempi di Rin siano nettamente migliorati, così come il suo modo di nuotare: guardarlo muoversi in acqua lo riempie di orgoglio per quel suo amico che ce la sta mettendo tutta per diventare _qualcuno_ , e di nuovo quasi non gli importa più essersi dovuto fermare senza raggiungerlo.

Manco a dirlo, Sousuke perde nettamente contro Rin, ma stavolta non importa, a lui va bene così e sa già che ricorderà quel pomeriggio come uno dei più belli degli ultimi anni.

– Tanto ti avrei battuto comunque. – è il commento di Rin alla fine della gara, quando gli porge la mano per aiutarlo ad uscire dalla piscina.

– Non te lo lascio dire, sai che quando mi ci mettevo ero davvero imbattibile. Hai vinto solo perché non sono allenato come te.

_Perché io tutti i miei sogni – te compreso – li ho lasciati andare._

– Può darsi, ma il più bravo ero io!

– Ma se piangevi sempre quando ti battevo! – lo punzecchia Sousuke.

– Oh, smettila! Non è vero... Piuttosto, la mia Soda? Ho una sete tremenda.

Dopo che Sousuke ha recuperato due lattine ghiacciate dal distributore, i due decidono di brindare al loro essersi ritrovati e Sousuke pensa a come siano bravissimi a far finta che non sia successo nulla. Sa che Rin è tornato per il suo matrimonio, anche se non hanno affrontato l’argomento, eppure non riesce ad affrontarlo in maniera diretta, come se avesse paura che quegli attimi di felicità provvisoria potessero sparire da un momento all’altro solo perché uno dei due potrebbe dire la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato.

Il sole sta ormai tramontando quando si avviano a tornare ognuno verso le rispettive abitazioni. Il tempo è volato, pensa Sousuke, esattamente come quando i loro incontri erano troppo brevi e le ore passate insieme non bastavano mai. Rin sembra tranquillo, anche se dal suo continuo torcersi le mani, Sousuke intuisce che è un po’ nervoso e che forse ha voglia di dirgli qualcosa. Come lui, del resto: da quando l’ha visto sono tante, _tantissime_ , le cose che vorrebbe dirgli, a cominciare dalle scuse per il non essersi più fatto sentire. Le parole sono davvero tante, ma all’idea di pronunciarle la bocca gli si secca, così non può fare altro che camminargli accanto, aspettando che sia Rin a prendere la parola.

– Beh, grazie per avermi accompagnato. – mormora Rin, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. Sono le prime parole che pronuncia da quando hanno lasciato la Samezuka, segno che forse nemmeno lui è pronto a parlare _davvero_.

– Figurati, tanto avrei fatto comunque la stessa strada, no? – l’osservazione di Sousuke è banale, e per un attimo il ragazzo ha la sensazione di aver dato l’impressione che per lui non fosse importante andare a casa con Rin, ma che si sia trattata di una semplice coincidenza.

– Già…

– Senti… Ci rivediamo nei prossimi giorni?

– Sì, certo, in fondo è per te che sono tornato.

Non c’è bisogno che Rin aggiunga altro, perché per Sousuke baciarlo è spontaneo: le loro labbra si incontrano ed è come se la distanza fra di loro non fosse mai esistita. Nella testa di Sousuke esplodono centinaia di sensazioni tutte diverse e, al centro di tutte, c’è di nuovo il desiderio per Rin, per quel suo primo amore che non è mai riuscito a dimenticare nonostante fosse convinto di esserci riuscito.

Rin è lì ed è tornato per lui e Sousuke prova un dolore indefinito al petto al pensiero di quel matrimonio del quale non è mai stato troppo convinto e che lo costringerà a dire per sempre addio a tutti i suoi sogni.

Non c'è nessuna delicatezza nel modo in cui Sousuke toglie i vestiti di dosso a Rin, nessuna delicatezza nei suoi baci, nel modo in cui divora la sua bocca e la sua pelle come qualcuno che dai quei gesti ricercasse un modo per riprendere a respirare. La strada verso la sua stanza la conosce ancora a memoria e la percorrono in pochi attimi, a tentoni, cercando disperatamente di non separarsi nemmeno per un attimo l’uno dall’altro. Rin risponde ai suoi baci con altri baci, geme, ansima, ripete il suo nome prima come una preghiera, poi come una imprecazione, e poi di nuovo come una preghiera.

I vestiti finiscono sul pavimento in ordine sparso, quando entrambi si lasciano ricadere sul letto di Rin, la pelle di entrambi già bollente, i cuori che battono più veloci, i pensieri confusi e l'eccitazione che scorre per il sangue.

Il sesso di Sousuke è già duro e sfiora la coscia di Rin come il monito di qualcosa che sta per accadere e che _deve_ accadere, perché altrimenti entrambi rischieranno di scoppiare.

– Va tutto bene, Rin. – Sousuke gli bacia una guancia mentre inizia a penetrarlo con un dito.

– Stai... stiamo... – Rin non riesce a coordinare i pensieri che si affollano nella sua mente. Stanno tradendo, stanno per fare l'amore, stanno per riprendere a nutrirsi l'uno dei respiri dell'altro, sono troppe cose, già solo la vista dei loro corpi nudi e aggrovigliati alle lenzuola sono _troppo_.

– Va tutto bene, Rin. Non preoccuparti. – la voce di Sousuke è calma, forse perché lui, dal primo momento che ha visto Rin, _sapeva_ che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo. Lo sapeva e lo desiderava, perché negli anni la nostalgia è tornata a fargli visita più volte, nella forma inaspettata di una fitta allo stomaco o di un volto incastrato nei fotogrammi di un sogno durante la notte.

Ed era Rin, il suo sogno, è sempre stato Rin, e dovrebbe chiedergli perdono per tutto quello che ha fatto, per tutto quello che gli ha nascosto, perché ad un certo punto ha smesso di scrivergli lettere di incoraggiamento e ha iniziato a tifare silenziosamente per lui, da lontano, da _troppo_ lontano.

– Sou-Sousuke.

Sentire Rin, la sua voce roca per l'eccitazione, che lo chiama gli fa definitivamente perdere il controllo, perché di quel sesso Sousuke ha bisogno da anni, ne ha bisogno come l'aria e se ne rende conto solo adesso che Rin è lì, perché la mancanza di una cosa la senti _davvero_ solo quando te la ritrovi davanti e non puoi più riaverla.

Rin è lì, lui può riaverlo ma... per quanto tempo? Un'ora, due, ore rubate al lavoro, a quella vita che non prevede nessun Rin ormai da tempo?

– Voglio scoparti. Rin.

La frase più corretta sarebbe _voglio fare l'amore con te_ , perché fra loro non può essere davvero solo una scopata, ma le sinapsi di Sousuke hanno smesso di funzionare correttamente nel momento in cui lui e Rin si sono scambiati il primo bacio.

– _Allora scopami_. – è la risposta di Rin, che pare non attendere altro, con quegli occhi che a Sousuke paiono pieni di malinconia e amore insieme, quegli occhi nei quali può vedere il suo stesso sguardo anche senza fissarlo direttamente.

La reazione di Sousuke non si fa attendere: rapidamente sostituisce il sesso alle dita e penetra Rin quasi con rabbia, col dolore di non averlo potuto fare per troppo tempo, con la passione di un amante devoto che considera il corpo dell'amato quanto di più bello esista al mondo.

Si muove con irruenza, forse troppa, considerato che Rin ad un certo punto gli chiede di fare un po' più piano.

– Sì, scusami... è che...

– Cosa? – sorride Rin.

– Niente. Ho... ho sentito la mancanza di tutto questo.

Ha sentito la mancanza del corpo di Rin che lo riscaldasse quando faceva freddo, della sua pelle accaldata e dei suoi discorsi insensati dopo che facevano l'amore. Ha sentito la mancanza della sua bocca che gli lambiva il sesso, della sua bocca della baciava, della sua bocca che era solo _sua, sua, sua_.

– Anche io.

Lo spazio di Sousuke è lì, incastrato al corpo di Rin, _con_ lui e _dentro_ di lui, un unico groviglio di carne e anima e parole e gesti e più nessuna distanza a dividerli.

Ogni spinta è lenta e prolungata, in modo che entrambi provino quanto più piacere possibile e non divorino il tempo, ma lo assaporino attimo per attimo, senza alcuna fretta.

– Continua... Mi piace quando fai così. – lo supplica Rin quando Sousuke lo accarezza su una gamba in un modo da procurargli dei brividi di piacere.

Sousuke raggiunge l'orgasmo quando è ancora dentro il corpo di Rin, e per qualche lungo minuto non si scosta da quella posizione, immobile a cogliere ogni respiro e ogni fotogramma del corpo. Rin ha l'aspetto stravolto, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte e un sorriso un po' svanito, come se non gli riuscisse di assumere nessun'altra espressione.

– Sei bellissimo. – mormora Sousuke baciandolo sulla tempia.

– Anche tu.

– Scemo.

– Bel modo di rispondere ai complimenti. – protesta Rin. Si distende su un fianco e si ritrovano occhi negli occhi. – Sousuke, posso... posso chiederti una cosa?

– Dimmi.

Sousuke ha paura di _quella_ domanda, quella che aspetta praticamente da quando si sono rivisti. Eppure non c'è alcun modo per scamparvi, visto che era normale che succedesse, che Rin fosse lì per avere delle risposte.

– Perché non mi hai detto che ti sposavi?

La domanda di Rin, secca e diretta, gli arriva con la stessa potenza di un pugno allo stomaco. Continua a giocherellare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli, prendendosi qualche attimo prima di rispondergli. Poi si solleva su un gomito, lo bacia sul collo e scende lentamente sul petto, fino all'altezza del cuore.

– Sarebbe stato inutile. Non... non credevo che l'avresti saputo.

– Gou me l'ha detto non appena ha ricevuto l'invito. Non è stata una mossa furba da parte tua invitarla se volevi che non lo sapessi. – ride amaramente Rin.

I loro corpi sono incastrati fra le lenzuola al punto che quasi non riescono a muoversi, e Sousuke sente il corpo di Rin contro il suo, pelle contro pelle, senza però che quel contatto lo disturbi.

– _Forse_ volevo che lo sapessi. – ammette – Ma non avevo il coraggio di dirtelo. Insomma, cosa avrei dovuto fare? Chiamarti e dirti “Sai, Rin, sono due anni che non ci sentiamo e volevo dirti che mi sposo?”. Cosa avresti fatto?

_Quanto ti avrebbe ferito e quanto ti ferisce questa cosa?_

– Oh beh, sei stato diplomatico, capisco.

Da Rin si sarebbe aspettato un rimprovero, una scenata che degenerasse in un litigio, e forse sarebbe stato meglio di quel suo sguardo malinconico e perso nel vuoto.

Ha ancora voglia di fare di nuovo l'amore con lui, Sousuke. Sente la sua erezione pulsare ancora e fa male pensare che quelle due ore d'amore non siano servite a colmare anni di assenza e silenzio.

Lo bacia sulle labbra in modo un po' troppo appassionato, lo morde nell'urgenza di fargli capire quanto ha sentito la sua mancanza, quanto avesse il bisogno di rivederlo e di stringerlo fra le braccia come il tesoro più prezioso.

– Mi sposo, comunque. – ripete con voce grave.

È una sentenza pesante, tre parole e tre macigni, un vuoto nello stomaco e il rimorso per tutto il coraggio che gli manca.

– La ami?

 _Non potrei mai amare nessuno come amo te_.

– Sto imparando a farlo. Lei è una brava ragazza.

_Non si merita uno come me. Non merita le mie bugie, non merita il mio silenzio, non merita i miei rimpianti._

– Capisco.

Fanno di nuovo l'amore mentre fuori il sole inizia lentamente a tingersi di rosso e a tramontare. Sousuke si preoccupa di far provare a Rin quanto più piacere possibile, riportando alla mente di entrambi i giorni passati insieme alla Samezuka, quelli avvinghiati nello stesso letto, con un libro aperto che finiva puntualmente per terra, e una scusa sempre diversa per non fare il loro dovere di studenti. I baci rubati fra una lezione e l'altra, le corse notturne nel giardino della Samezuka e poi le docce insieme, lunghe, quasi interminabili, per lavare via la fatica e avere allo stesso tempo la scusa per restare ancora un po' vicini.

Quasi li sente, Sousuke, i pensieri di Rin che, veloci e impazziti come il battito del suo cuore, sembrano lottare a forza per venir fuori sotto forma di parole.

_La ami davvero? Smetti di respirare ogni volta che la vedi come quando vedevi me e sembrava che il mondo smettesse di girare perché eravamo solo noi e il nostro amore?_

No, non potrà amare mai nessuno come ha amato lui, lo sa Sousuke e lo sanno entrambi, ma accettare di vivere in questa bugia è forse la cosa migliore per togliersi dalla testa un tarlo che altrimenti lo tormenterebbe per il resto della sua vita.

Dare un taglio netto significa dimenticare? Cancellare qualcuno dalla propria vita equivale a far finta che non esista e che non sia mai esistito un tempo in cui si è stati felici insieme?

Sousuke si ritrova a pensarci a lungo più tardi, mentre passa le dita fra i capelli di Rin che, dopo l’ultimo orgasmo, si è addormentato accanto a lui. Non trova alcuna risposta ai suoi interrogativi e, per quanto in parte avesse sperato in una cosa del genere, quando aveva detto a Gou del suo matrimonio, non sa se sia un bene che il ritorno di Rin abbia fatto affiorare in lui dubbi e incertezze che era riuscito a mettere a tacere dopo anni di paziente lavoro.

Credeva che rivedere Rin non gli avrebbe fatto alcun effetto dopo tutti quegli anni, e adesso non può far altro che darsi dello stupido per il modo in cui è stato bravo ad illudersi che le cose potessero andare in questo modo. Adesso che Rin è fra le sue braccia, Sousuke non può fare a meno di tornare a chiedersi come sarebbero andate le cose se lui fosse stato un po’ più coraggioso e avesse scelto di seguirlo in Australia. Il passato non si può cambiare, e Sousuke sente che è comunque troppo tardi anche per provare a cambiare il suo futuro, quello che ha scritto da solo e in tutta incoscienza.

***

_\- Sei uscito con qualcuno in questi anni?_

_\- Beh... Sono uscito un paio di volte con Kisumi, ma... non ha funzionato._

_Il silenzio di chi vorrebbe chiedere altre spiegazioni._

_Il silenzio di chi quelle spiegazioni le ha e parlerebbe per giorni se riuscisse a farlo._

_\- Capisco._

_\- Kisumi sembrava star prendendo le cose troppo sul serio e… Non volevo ferirlo._

***

Rin va a trovare Kisumi due giorni dopo aver fatto l'amore con Sousuke. Per la precisione, due giorni dopo che l'hanno rifatto per la prima volta dopo anni, visto che in quelle quarantotto ore di volte ce ne sono state tante, in quasi tutti gli angoli della casa di Rin.

Fare l'amore e poi mangiare i pancakes che Rin ha imparato a cucinare in Australia.

Fare l'amore e poi una partita alla Playstation, perché non si è mai troppo grandi per tornare diciassettenni.

Fare l'amore e raccontare bugie.

Sousuke ha ricevuto cinque telefonate di Yumiko e alla sesta ha risposto che era impegnato con delle carte di lavoro, proprio mentre la bocca di Rin sul suo sesso lo faceva pensare a quanto di più indecente ci fosse al mondo.

Fare l'amore e restare in silenzio.

Rin avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa stesse succedendo fra loro, ricordargli del matrimonio, dirgli che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in quei giorni che stavano passando insieme, ma Sousuke l'ha zittito provocandogli un orgasmo inebriante dopo il quale Rin ha dimenticato ogni cosa.

Sapere che Sousuke e Kisumi sono usciti insieme non gli provoca nessuna sensazione di gelosia: c'è, in qualche strano modo, una parte di lui che è persino contenta di sapere che c'è stato un certo periodo della sua vita in cui Sousuke ha cercato di trovare una sua dimensione lontano da lui.

Kisumi, poi, è sempre il solito: non appena lo vede si toglie il grembiule di dosso – lavora nella caffetteria dei suoi – e si lancia ad abbracciarlo, iniziando a gesticolare vistosamente e parlando a voce alta.

– Rin, da quanto tempo! Sono proprio felice di vederti! Da quanti giorni sei qui? Non riparti subito, vero? Come stai?

– Sto bene, grazie, e tu? – risponde Rin con gentilezza.

– Non mi lamento! Vieni, andiamo a farci un giro!

Kisumi chiama sua madre e le dice che ha bisogno di un paio di ore di riposo perché c'è un amico che è venuto a trovarlo. Fanno un giro del quartiere, quelle strade che Rin non percorre da anni, e Kisumi lo tempesta di domande sull'Australia, sulla sua vita da atleta, sulle sue gare e sui suoi prossimi obiettivi. La sua parlantina è rimasta quella di un tempo, e per un po' Rin dimentica il vero motivo per il quale ha voluto vederlo.

– Quindi? Come mai hai deciso di tornare a casa? – gli chiede Kisumi ad un certo punto, dopo averlo aggiornato sulle vite di tutti i loro amici in comune.

 _Lo sa benissimo perché_ , ma nonostante questo vuole che sia Rin ad ammetterlo.

– Beh, ecco… Sousuke. Lo sai, no?

Gli trema la voce nel pronunciare il suo nome.

– Sì, lo so. Quel ragazzo è uno zuccone, non trovi anche tu? – Kisumi sorride, pronunciando quelle parole col tono di qualcuno che vorrebbe trovare a tutti i costi il modo per far ragionare un amico che sta prendendo la decisione sbagliata.

– Sì. – concorda Rin – Ci siamo visti, comunque. E… non so.

Raccontare a Kisumi quello che si sono detti, quello che hanno fatto, sarebbe strano, anche se è l’unico che in qualche modo potrebbe capirlo, l’unico che li conosce entrambi dalle elementari e che ha sempre cercato di mediare fra loro. L’unico che capisce le dinamiche del loro rapporto anche perché c’è stato invischiato dentro e che forse ne ha anche sofferto. Si tratta però di qualcosa di troppo complicato da raccontare, di troppo intimo, ricordi dolorosi che Rin preferisce tenere solo per sé, nella speranza che un giorno smetta di far male.

– Penso che dovresti portarlo via da qui, Rin.

È inequivocabile di chi stia parlando. Kisumi è un ragazzo sveglio, capisce le cose senza che nemmeno gliele dicano.

– Ci ho provato, anni fa. Non è voluto venire. – replica Rin, asciutto.

– Avevate diciotto anni e lui aveva paura. Avete sempre avuto lo stesso sogno, ma tu sapevi come realizzarlo e lui invece l’aveva appena perso, non è difficile capire perché non ce l’abbia fatta a seguirti.

Rin si stringe nelle spalle.

– Adesso che ne abbiamo ventisei pensi che sarebbe diverso?

– Non lo so. Però... Rin, dai, pensi che gli stia davvero bene tutto quello che sta facendo?

– Non... non credo.

– L'ho visto in giro, qualche volta e mi è sempre sembrato tremendamente solo, anche quando è con gli amici. Come se cercasse qualcosa, come se gli mancasse qualcosa.

_Come se gli mancassi tu._

– Quando uscivamo insieme non faceva altro che parlare di te, sai? Continuavamo a ricordarci dei tempi delle elementari, di quando litigavate ogni due per tre e io stavo lì a cercare di farvi far pace. E se gli chiedevo se sentiva la tua mancanza non rispondeva mai, anzi cambiava subito argomento.

Rin rimane piuttosto stupito da quelle affermazioni, visto che è sempre _stato_ abbastanza convinto del fatto che per Sousuke fosse riuscito a cancellarlo dalla sua vita senza alcuna difficoltà, che dopo che si erano lasciati avesse fatto finta di non averlo mai conosciuto.

– Portalo via con te, Rin. Anche solo una settimana, non importa... Magari è inutile, magari non cambierà nulla, o magari invece cambierete le vostre vite!

Kisumi sorride.

– Sembra uno spot pubblicitario. – osserva Rin sarcasticamente. – Comunque non è possibile, riparto la mattina del matrimonio, mi hanno convocato per un allenamento speciale al quale non posso mancare. Non c'è più tempo.

– Mh, capisco.

– Kisumi... posso chiederti perché non ha funzionato fra voi?

Kisumi si stringe nelle spalle e si intristisce un po': Rin pensa di aver fatto una domanda inopportuna, tanto che si affretta a specificare che non è tenuto a rispondergli se non vuole.

– Non ti preoccupare, va bene... Ormai credo di averla superata. Comunque non ha funzionato perché evidentemente il colore dei miei capelli non aveva la giusta sfumatura.

***

_– Sousuke._

_– Rin? Pensavo stessi dormendo._

_– No. Senti... Perché non vieni in Australia con me?_

_– In Australia con te?_

_– Con me. Ci sarà pure un'università disposta ad accettare la tua iscrizione nonostante i tuoi voti in inglese._

_– Sai che è impossibile, Rin. Non ho mai preso un aereo perché ho paura di volare._

_– E se ti tenessi la mano? Dopo il decollo non fa più paura, sai?_

_– Non posso venire con te, Rin, lo sai. Adesso dormi, dai. Buonanotte._

***

Decide di seguire il consiglio di Kisumi, perché Kisumi in fondo è amico di entrambi, e tiene a Sousuke più o meno quanto ci tiene lui. Non riesce ad odiarlo nemmeno un po' per quei baci che si sono scambiati, e nemmeno per le volte in cui Kisumi si è fermato a dormire nel letto di Sousuke. Non ne avrebbe nemmeno diritto, del resto. Lui se n’era andato e Sousuke aveva trovato qualcuno che invece non aveva mai pensato di farlo.

Arrivato a casa, senza nemmeno togliersi il giubbotto, Rin accende il computer e si collega ad Internet.

_Inserire la password._

_Cambiare la prenotazione._

_È davvero sicuro di voler aggiungere un altro biglietto a quello già prenotato? Il costo verrà addebitato sulla sua carta di credito._

Con la mano che trema, Rin affetta il mouse e clicca.

_Prenotazione effettuata. La ringraziamo per aver scelto di viaggiare con noi._

***

L'ultimo bacio Rin e Sousuke se lo scambiano sotto un albero di ciliegio in fiore, coi petali rosa che svolazzano intorno a loro trasportati dal vento e che – assai meno poeticamente di come succederebbe in un film – si appiccicano al viso e ai vestiti.

Mancano diciassette ore al matrimonio di Sousuke e quindici alla partenza di Rin per l'Australia. Sousuke vorrebbe chiedergli di rimandare la partenza, ma sa che sarebbe egoista da parte sua costringerlo rimanere a guardarlo mentre spezza per sempre ogni legame fra loro, intrecciandone un altro con Yumiko.

– Quindi... domani mattina te ne vai? – chiede Sousuke, appoggiandosi contro il tronco dell'albero.

– Già. Mi hanno fissato degli allenamenti con un coach speciale e quindi... beh, non posso proprio saltarli.

Si tratta di una bugia, lo sanno entrambi benissimo, ma riescono a far sembrare perfettamente normale quell'accadimento improvviso, quello che ha strappato Sousuke dal lavoro con un messaggio – _È successo un imprevisto, riparto domani. Ci vediamo per salutarci?_ – e che li ha portati a fare l'amore sul pavimento del salotto di casa di Rin, perché entrambi erano troppo impazienti per arrivare in camera da letto, e poi ancora sotto la doccia, dove le lacrime erano invisibili, nascoste dal getto dell'acqua calda che li avvolgeva.

Dopo un pasto improvvisato – Rin che sostiene di essere imbattibile nel cucinare mentre invece è un miracolo che non mandi a fuoco la cucina – hanno deciso di uscire e andare a fare una passeggiata, arrivando al parco, sotto quel grande albero di ciliegio in fiore che Rin ha sempre amato.

– Mi dispiace che tu non possa rimanere di più.

 _Ma a che servirebbe?_ Aggiunge mentalmente subito dopo.

Sousuke si chiede quando esattamente è cambiato così tanto, quando si è chiuso in se stesso smettendo di essere l'adolescente ostinato disposto a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che voleva. Forse è stato lo smettere di nuotare, l'incapacità di trovare un altro sogno da inseguire, il fatto che tutti andassero per la propria strada lasciandolo inesorabilmente indietro.

– Sai... Non so se è stata una bella idea tornare. – risponde Rin con un po' di tristezza.

– Perché?

_Non è vero, non è vero._

_Mi hai ridato la vita che non sapevo di avere perso._

– Non ero pronto a tutto questo. Pensavo... pensavo di poter cambiare qualcosa... Invece è stato come riaprire vecchie ferite.

Sousuke non sa che cosa rispondere: si sente improvvisamente un vigliacco per non aver mai saputo trovare la forza di ribellarsi a quanto suo padre decideva per lui, dal lavoro fino a questo matrimonio che lo incatenerà per sempre ad una vita che non ha scelto di vivere.

– Mi dispiace, Rin.

– Quando Gou mi ha detto del matrimonio non so cosa mi ha fatto più male, se l'idea che tu avessi trovato un'altra persona, o il fatto che io non ne sapessi completamente nulla. Cosa siamo diventati, Sousuke, quand'è che abbiamo iniziato a trattarci come due estranei?

_Perché?_

– E poi quando ci siamo rivisti, quando abbiamo nuotato di nuovo insieme, quando... quando abbiamo fatto l'amore, beh... è stato chiaro che estranei non potremo mai esserlo.

– Lo so. In questi anni ho sentito la tua mancanza, Rin.

È la sua prima ammissione, qualcosa che avrebbe voluto dirgli non appena l'ha visto, prima di stringerlo forte e di dirgli che non l'avrebbe più lasciato andare.

– Senti... – Rin esita – Ho... Ho due biglietti, perché non vieni con me? Conosco qualcuno che potrebbe ospitarti i primi tempi, poi ci cerchiamo una casa insieme e molliamo tutto, e... e...

Gli occhi di Rin brillano di una speranza che non gli ha mai visto e Sousuke sente il cuore fargli male all'idea che quell'occasione, all'apparenza così semplice da cogliere al volo, sia tutto meno che fattibile.

– Non posso... Lo sai.

– Perché? – Rin lo prende per la maglietta e lo scuote con violenza – Perché non puoi? Non valgo la pena di mandare tutto affanculo? Eh, Sousuke? Dimmelo.

– Abbiamo mandato tutto affanculo il giorno che te ne sei andato in Australia. – risponde Sousuke, pentendosene subito. Dare la colpa a Rin della rottura della loro storia è quanto di più sbagliato potesse fare, visto che è lui quello che adesso si sta addirittura sposando e sta mettendo fine ad ogni possibilità di ricostruire una storia insieme.

– Quindi adesso la colpa è mia? È colpa mia, Sousuke?

– Me lo chiedesti anche allora, di venire con te. – osserva Sousuke – No, non è colpa tua. Te lo ricordi? Eravamo mezzi addormentati dopo la festa di fine anno scolastico e tu mi hai chiesto di venire con te.

– Già. E voglio ancora che tu prenda quel cazzo di aereo con me, non è cambiato nulla da allora. Ti dissi che ti avrei aspettato, e adesso sono qui a chiederti di venire con me, perché non ne posso più di aspettare.

Sousuke sente la rabbia nella voce di Rin, e vede i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

– Per favore, Sousuke. _Omae to._

Gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo bacia appassionatamente, abbattendo ogni barriera creatasi fra loro.

– _Omae to_ , Sousuke. – ripete ancora una volta, riportando alla mente il giorno di tanti anni prima in cui hanno nuotato quella staffetta, l'ultima di Sousuke, che per entrambi rappresenta una delle cose più importanti della loro vita.

– È un casino, non puoi capire... – Sousuke cerca di spiegarsi, ma lui per primo non sa nemmeno che parole utilizzare – Ci tengono tutti a questo matrimonio. Suo padre è amico del mio, hanno in corso non so che affari e praticamente hanno deciso tutto loro, io non...

– Andiamo, Sousuke, non ci crede più nessuno ai matrimoni combinati. – lo interrompe Rin, scostandosi con evidente riluttanza.

– Non ci credo nemmeno io, eppure...

Se ne stanno immobili l'uno di fronte all'altro, a costruire un muro che li separerà di nuovo, stavolta forse per sempre.

– Prendilo, per favore. – Rin gli porge il biglietto dell'aereo – È a tuo nome, non potrei nemmeno rivenderlo o utilizzarlo in altro modo. Se... se cambi idea lì c'è scritto l'orario della partenza.

– Rin...

Sousuke tende il braccio verso di lui, come per fermarlo: vorrebbe dirgli tante cose, vorrebbe dirgli che non ha mai, _mai_ , nemmeno per un attimo, smesso di amarlo o di pensare a lui. Gli racconterebbe l'entusiasmo col quale non si è mai perso una sua gara, o l'orgoglio provato nel vederlo vincere e la fitta allo stomaco ogni volta che non ha potuto partecipare ad una premiazione.

– Rin, di' qualcosa. Per favore. – lo supplica alla fine.

– Vieni con me. Hai più paura di deludere loro o deludere me? Che succederà fra vent'anni quando loro non ci saranno più e tu guarderai indietro e ti renderai conto di non aver mai preso una decisione perché lo volevi tu? Eh, che succederà, Sousuke?

Quando Rin parla in questo modo rabbioso è certo che qualcosa dentro di lui lo stia uccidendo dolorosamente. Sousuke ha imparato che Rin è sempre stato bravissimo a camuffare il dolore in rabbia, ad urlare un attimo prima che la sua voce si sciolga in lacrime.

– Non lo so.

Rin abbassa lo sguardo.

– Va bene. – mormora – È giusto così, è giusto che sia tu a scegliere. Spero che tu sia felice, Sousuke. 

_Si è arreso per l’ennesima volta_.

Se ne rende conto quando resta immobile a guardare Rin che si allontana e lui resta lì a guardarlo, incapace di fermarlo, incapace di dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , che possa cambiare la situazione. Stava a lui farlo e, nonostante l’occasione che il destino gli ha concesso per rimettere a posto la sua vita, neanche stavolta ci è riuscito.

Piange anche lui, più tardi, a letto. Piange al punto di non riuscire a smettere di tremare, allo stesso modo di quando ha scoperto che non avrebbe più potuto nuotare, consapevole che anche il secondo sogno della sua vita, forse quello più importante, è andato in mille pezzi.

Quando guarda il telefono l’ultima volta prima di addormentarsi, l’orologio segna le 2:32.

Ci sono due messaggi non letti.

Uno da Yumiko, la sua consueta buonanotte accompagnata dall’emoticon di un bacio.

L’altro da Kisumi. Lì per lì gli sembra strano, considerato che è da tanto tempo che non lo sente.

_Ohi, quindi domani ti sposi o Rin è riuscito a farti cambiare idea?_

_Non c’è più tempo_ , vorrebbe rispondere con amarezza. Eppure, eppure…

Il biglietto che Rin gli ha dato è sulla sua scrivania, un po’ spiegazzato, ma ancora leggibile. Basterebbe poco. Basterebbe solo…

Sousuke regola la sveglia del telefono e poi scivola nel sonno senza rendersene conto e senza aver registrato che, prima di addormentarsi, ha preso la decisione che cambierà la sua vita.

***

Rin getta distrattamente un'occhiata al posto accanto al suo che, _ha già capito_ , è destinato a restare vuoto. Improvvisamente prova un moto di impazienza e inizia a sperare che l'aereo decolli il prima possibile, in modo da poter dimenticare quella settimana che l'ha ferito più di quanto avesse preventivato.

Dà un'occhiata distratta all'orologio e sospira: sono quasi le otto e mezza del mattino e così gli viene automatico immaginare Sousuke appena sveglio, con l'aria sperduta di chi ha dormito poco e nulla per il nervosismo e ha solo voglia di rimettersi a dormire almeno fino a mezzogiorno.

Sta guardando fuori dal finestrino sforzandosi in tutti i modi di scacciar via tutti i cattivi pensieri, quando qualcuno lo tocca su una spalla e lo fa voltare. È già pronto ad urlare a chiunque sia di lasciarlo in pace, ma l'immagine di Sousuke che gli sorride gli congela ogni parola sulle labbra.

– Scusa, è davvero _mio_ questo posto?

– Sousuke... tu...?

– Posso sedermi?

Rin sorride mentre si affretta a togliere il borsone dal sedile accanto al suo: l’hostess gliel'aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto farlo perché il proprietario del posto sarebbe potuto venire a reclamarlo entro poco, e lei davvero _non sapeva_ quanto lui avrebbe voluto che avesse ragione.

– Hai... Sei davvero...

– Sì, sono andato da Yumiko praticamente all’alba, ai miei spiegherò tutto quanto prima, non... non potevo _lasciarci andare_ di nuovo, Rin.

Rin è incredulo, per un attimo ha la sensazione di stare vivendo un sogno. Ma Sousuke è lì, è _davvero_ lì con lui e stavolta non se ne andrà.

– Succederà un casino, ma non mi importa. Col tempo capiranno, se mi vogliono davvero bene. E Yumiko... Avrei finito per rovinare la vita anche a lei. – Sousuke liquida la faccenda con poche parole e Rin si ripromette di chiedergli maggiori dettagli più in avanti. Adesso non ha voglia di sapere, non ne ha bisogno. Adesso l'unica cosa che importa è che Sousuke sia lì con lui.

Nota che ha rimesso la fedina d'argento, la _loro_ fedina all'anulare sinistro e d'impulso vorrebbe baciarlo lì, davanti a tutti.

– L'ho ritrovata in un cassetto. – spiega Sousuke quando si accorge che Rin gli sta guardando la mano. – Dici che mi sta bene?

– Sta dove è giusto che stia.

– A proposito, Rin... – Sousuke assume un'aria seria – Questa è la prima volta che prendo l'aereo. Mi strini la mano quando decolliamo?

Rin annuisce, gli prende una mano e la stringe forte.

– Non smetterò di stringerla finché non ci sarà un motivo per farlo, Sousuke. _Omae to._

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati vivi fin qui basta un ultimo sforzo per lasciare un kudos o un commento, questa Aika ne sarebbe tanto tanto felice!


End file.
